This invention relates to a block puzzle and particularly to a block puzzle having a number of interconnected blocks.
Block puzzles having blocks which are interconnected in some form are known. A common block puzzle is the Rubic(trademark) cube. Interconnected blocks for childrens"" toys are also known. These known blocks are interconnected in a manner which restricts the versatility of the blocks and restricts the permutations and combinations to relatively few variations which have little aesthetic appeal.
After much research and experimentation, a block puzzle has now been developed having particular block shapes and block numbers and where the blocks are connected together in a particular manner to result in an improved product.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an interconnected block puzzle which may overcome the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
In one form, the invention resides in a interconnected block puzzle comprising eight blocks each block being of substantially equal size and shape, the shape of each block being that of a triangular prism, the puzzle able to adopt a rectangular cubic shape and in this shape comprising four top blocks and four bottom blocks.
Suitably, the puzzle has four top blocks which comprise a top front block, a top left hand side block, a top back block and a top right hand side block, the top front block and the top left hand side block being hinged together, and the top back block and the top right hand side block being hinged together, the two hinged sets of top blocks not being hinged to each other.
It is further preferred that the four bottom blocks comprise a bottom front block, a bottom left hand side block, a bottom back block and a bottom right hand side block, each bottom block being hinged to each of the two adjacent blocks.
It is further preferred that the top front block is hinged only to the top left hand side block, the hinge being adjacent a top face of each block
Suitably, the top left hand side block is hinged only to the bottom left hand side block, the hinge being adjacent a bottom face of the top left hand side block and a top face of the bottom left hand side block and being adjacent an outer edge when the puzzle adopts a cubic shape.
It is preferred that the top right hand side block is hinged only to the top back block, the hinge being adjacent a top face of each block.
It is further preferred that the top back block is hinged only to the bottom back block, the hinge being adjacent a bottom face of the top back block and adjacent a top face of the bottom back block, and adjacent an outer edge when the puzzle adopts a cubic shape.
It is further preferred that the bottom front and the bottom right hand side blocks are not directly connected to any of the top blocks.
In a second form, the invention resides in a interconnected block puzzle comprising at least four interconnected blocks, the blocks being approximately equally sized and approximately of the same shape being that of a triangular prism, the puzzle containing at least some said blocks which are hinged to two adjacent blocks in a manner-illustrated in FIG. 8.
Suitably, the blocks are attached to two adjacent blocks in the manner illustrated in FIG. 8 whereby the blocks can form a loop.
It is preferred that the puzzle comprises eight or more blocks which are formed in a loop such that a variety of shapes can be made.
In a third form, the invention resides in a interconnected block puzzle comprising at least four interconnected blocks, the blocks being approximately equally sized and approximately of the same shape being that of a triangular prism, the puzzle containing at least some said blocks which are hinged to two adjacent blocks in a manner illustrated in FIGS. 12 and/or 13.
Suitably, the blocks are attached to two adjacent blocks in the manner illustrated in FIGS. 12 or 13 whereby the blocks can form a loop.
It is preferred that the puzzle comprises eight or more blocks which are formed in a loop such that a variety of shapes can be made.
In a fourth form, the invention resides in an interconnected block puzzle, the blocks being approximately equally sized and approximately the same shape being that of a triangular prism, the puzzle being interconnected as illustrated in FIGS. 14 to 18.
This puzzle and the puzzle illustrated in previous figures can have patterns and ornamentations applied to the various faces of the puzzle which can form decorative arrangements.